NARUTO the umbra scrolls
by NEOVANGAURD
Summary: Long ago,A demonic fox spirit irked the lands of ninjas, But after many blood shed,HOKAGE the fourth sealed the demon in a bondage which vanquished it at last. 15 years later an evil greater then that of the fox spirit will palgue them all
1. DEMON SERPENT:part one

NARUTO  
  
Chapter one THE DEMON DRAGON:part one  
  
Years ago a demonic fox spirit had irked the lands of the konohagakure shinobi.   
  
The ninjas fought together to rid themselves of the demon fox, but they were no match   
  
against the demons earth shattering power. Thus their valiant efforts weren't in vein, their   
  
savior, hokage the fourth lord of the dancing flames, sealed the demon in a bondage that   
  
caused it to be vanquished at last.  
  
15 years from that day life goes on for the ninjas, but legend speaks of unruliness   
  
that will plague them all once again, this time the fox spirit is vital to the survival of all.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In the land of tree and leafs everything stands firm, but there is always a   
  
disturbance that causes the trees to shake and leafs to rustle. In this inevitable day of   
  
reckoning a lone man is set in the thick scenery of trees.   
  
A vary strong structured ninja walks his casual stride alongside the tree-lined   
  
path. Though he bears an attire of a normal looking ninja, his caliber far excels that of a   
  
normal one. To be more exact he is a Jo'nin, an elite ninja. His headband carries the   
  
insignia of the tree and leaf village, but due to his headbands aged state many could tell   
  
he's been through plenty of battles.   
  
He wears his headband with unusual style, a little tilted to the left covering his left   
  
eye, and a mouth guard halfway passed his nose. His head was bent downward toward a   
  
small thin book, which easily fit in the palm of his hands. This elite ninja paid the path no   
  
mind and revert his eyes on the small book in his hand.   
  
He let out a brief chuckle indicating his amusement over the literature. His   
  
Coordination, set only on the book, still seemed to help him carry out a walk down the   
  
path.   
  
Small specks of light tried its best to enter the canopy of trees above him, but the   
  
thicket was to great. Tree branches formed an arch like alignment above the path, though   
  
barely any light could breach through, still sunlight gave a clear luster path.  
  
Wind whispered its song making trees shake and leafs rustle.   
  
He was finally exiting the wooden terrain, the light gleamed more as he neared the plain   
  
to sunlight and left the tree hugging turf. With a subtle slam, he shut his book, breathing   
  
in the newly arrived air of outside atmosphere.   
  
Suddenly two wind forces hit him, both from opposite directions. Left and right   
  
they had came, and having been through many conflicts, this elite ninja expected   
  
anything beyond expectations. He carefully placed his book in his pouch, which always   
  
was carried on the back of his waist, and looked straight ahead with a glance of the   
  
utmost pensive.   
  
His piercing eyes stayed idle but they soon widened as a lone traveler came down   
  
the long grassy field. It was a young boy with hair of a raven hue which hung over his   
  
face merely covering up his pale immobile facial appearance.   
  
The boy's eyes pierced at the elite ninja, yet the ninja gave no response to the boy,   
  
he was transfixed upon his forehead which wielded a shinobi headband. The young male   
  
lugged a travel bag upon his back; it looked over his weight yet the boy walked firm. He   
  
had finally stopped his approach towards the elite ninja and stood three feet from him.   
  
His eyes stared pensive on the boy's forehead; it filled him with unanswered questions.  
  
The fact that a young boy being a ninja didn't perplex him, the symbol on the   
  
headband did. It was a sign from a village unheard of from him; it puzzled the ninja,   
  
could this boy be a lost ninja.   
  
" Pardon me, could you by any chance be a lost shinobi?" the ninja questioned, his   
  
eye now reverted to the boy's immobile expression. The young boy just stood there   
  
motionless, he stared one last time until he finally took off his backpack. The bag fell   
  
with an immense sound that rattle every rock from its place.   
  
" Is that un insult?" the boy said infuriated. " What's that s'pose to mean, that a   
  
young kid like me can't coordinate through the wilderness?" he utter with anger yet his   
  
pale face showed no result of it.  
  
" I didn't mean to rattle you, I meant it as a figure of speech" the elite ninja put   
  
his hands in front of him trying to ease the kid down.   
  
" YOU'LL REGRET CALLING ME THAT!" the boy yelled exasperated.   
  
"What did I get myself into? Now I'm stuck with an immature wannabe ninja, why   
  
couldn't I just have kept reading 'make-out paradise"  
  
The boy clashed his two fists together disturbing the ninjas self-scolding.  
  
It took him by surprise when the boy started to coordinate his fingers in movements that   
  
indicated an art of ninjutsu.   
  
Wolffoxvixencrowraventigermonkeyheron-----  
  
  
  
The boys voice echoed loudly as birds flew out their nests in fear. The elite ninja   
  
was taken aback " WHAT? That's the art of bereavement, and he stopped right in the   
  
middle of it, but if he did finish, he'd need enough chikara to do it."  
  
The elite ninja enhanced his guard, reading himself just in case.  
  
" Kakashi of the sharingan eye, am I correct?" the boy stood stiff with his palms   
  
together but his fingers arched out. The elite ninja knew the answer to that but he wasn't   
  
sure how the kid knew he was kakashi.   
  
" If so I am, what does it concern such a genin?" Kakashi smirked under his mask.   
  
The boy glared at him, but stood as stagnant as a statue.  
  
  
  
" I'm no low level ninja, I'm a Jonin, just like you Kakashi of the sharingan eye"   
  
The boy's face shined with a subtle glow of confidence. That reply shocked Kakashi; he   
  
took a deep chuckle out loud furthering the boys pale anger.   
  
" A jonin is an elite shinobi, you on the other are merely a genin, a low ranked   
  
ninja." Kakashi sighed a sigh of concern " if I were you, I'd watch out before I get hurt   
  
trying to perform a high level of ninjutsu" Kakashi's words of wisdom didn't seem to   
  
penetrate the boys skull, but the words struck the boy like a gigantic prick.   
  
" Lets see who's the one who can perform a high level ninjustsu" the boy   
  
challenged Kakashi while still holding his hands in poise.   
  
" The sharigan eye Kakashi, use it or die!" the boys threat barely fazed Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi now also stood equilibrium to the boy, his body motionless, his hands to his   
  
sides, and his eyes still pensive as usual.   
  
A smirk finally surfaced on the boys face as Kakashi finally grabbed his headband   
  
and lifted it from its tilted position. His left eye gleamed with malevolent obscurity as the   
  
mirror-wheel eye pierced through the young boy.   
  
"I'm not doing this out of fear, but merely out of the duties of being an instructor,   
  
I must teach you never to play with fire" Kakashi penetrated his body and soul, studying   
  
him like an open scroll, but something made Kakashi fall to his knees.   
  
His eyes were now leveled with the ground, his sweaty palms placed hard on the   
  
grassy turf. Kakashi breathed intensely, his lungs were heavy within his chest, and his   
  
heart beat like stampeding bulls.  
  
" What did---you do?" Kakashi inhaled and exhaled.   
  
" Get up, you merely got over powered from the weight of my chikara" the boy said   
  
gleefully but failed once again to show it.  
  
Kakashi put a hand on his upright knee giving him leverage to stand. He   
  
staggered but got his center of balance back.   
  
"This boy's no joke, I got to be alert!" Kakashi thought sternly and positioned his   
  
eye to start the mirror movement.  
  
Wolffoxvixencrowraventigermonkeyheron----  
  
Kakashi's hands now stood equivalent to the boys. His eye shone with success as   
  
he had mirrored the boy.  
  
" Your move" Kakashi suggested.  
  
" Okay now, make sure you keep up with me" the boy exclaimed. The boy's image was   
  
clearly luminous through Kakashi's eyes, but that was the problem it was two bright.  
  
The boy's subtle aura blinded him, Kakashi tried valiantly to sustain view of the boy, but   
  
he, somehow, was out of reach. Kakashi could here the ninjutsu starting to be recited and   
  
he too found him self intuitionally performing it also.   
  
------Cranefalconpigsnakehorseborehog------  
  
-----Cranefalconpigsnakehorseborehog-----  
  
But Kakashi started to sweat; his sharingan eye couldn't keep up with the boy.   
  
Before Kakashi could even imitate his final completion, the boy had recited it before him.   
  
  
  
---------DRAGONCLAW---------  
  
Those words echoed in Kakashi's head as the Ninjustsu finally erupted.  
  
The clouds converted to a black tint and swirled like tornadoes in midair. Lightning and   
  
thunder ruptured everywhere, causing Kakashi to tremble with suspense and fear. His   
  
knees felt weak and his head filtered with air.  
  
A squall of wind distorted everything; Kakashi put his arm in front of his head as   
  
the wind forced him backward. He tumbled to the ground and skid along the field, feeling   
  
the immense power of the ninjustsu.   
  
Kakashi grabbed the ground for restraint and his already tilted hairdo became   
  
untidier along the violent wind. Thunder shook everything, rocks and boulders thrown   
  
effortlessly by the ruthless wind, and lightning crashed around, barely missing him.   
  
  
  
" Remember this name Kakashi of the sharingan eye, I'm Koji from the sacred   
  
moon clan!!"  
  
The boy exclaimed as the finale of his ninjustsu finally came to pass.  
  
A gap in the cloudy sky arisen, unleashing a melee of terror.  
  
A shadowy figure reflected off of kakashi's eyes. He had finally been defeated, he   
  
felt the figure gloom over him, but like all ninjas, Kakashi was ready to decease at any   
  
given moment. A massive explosion of sound shook the plains like an earthquake.   
  
Collateral damage of trees and torn earth flew everywhere, alongside with the cry of   
  
Kakashi. 


	2. DEMON SERPENT:part two

NARUTO  
  
Chapter one DEMON DRAGON: part two  
  
  
  
" HE'S LATE!!!" yelled an enraged Naruto.  
  
"What is that the TENTH trillion time!!" he continued at the top of his lungs.   
  
The cell group that consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had been instructed to meet   
  
up with their teacher Kakashi for pre-training for the Chunin exams, but with a twist of   
  
coincidence their teacher Kakashi has yet to show.  
  
"Calm down Naruto, he's been late before, he'll show, he always does" insured   
  
Sakura the only female of the group. Her pink tinted hair falls effortlessly along her   
  
spine, and she tries her best to carry her self with feminine grace. She turned her attention   
  
and beamed at Sasuke who was sitting in slumber-like poise. The cell stood atop a hill   
  
with a solitary tree in the middle, the wind was brief and all that could be heard was   
  
Naruto's howls.  
  
" Kakashi you damn instructor, I'm missing out on ramen Friday!!" Naruto   
  
peered on the edge of the hill, while Sasuke sat his back on the trees huge trunk. He eyed   
  
Naruto down until all of Naruto's howls were too much.   
  
" Will you pipe down you impetuous dunce" Sasuke reared while he tried to   
  
maintain tranquility.   
  
" IMPETUOUS? IMPETUOUS? I'LL SHOW YOU IMPETUOUS!!!" Naruto   
  
leaped at sasuke but was hauled back by a frantic Sakura.  
  
" Don't fight you two, save your energy for Kakashi's training" Sakura preached   
  
but deep in her she knew her inner-Sakura felt differently  
  
"And besides, my beloved Sasuke will murder you Naruto."  
  
" And beside, Naruto you don't even know what Impetuous means" Sakura   
  
informed. " Oh I know I don't--- I'll give any reason to just kill SASUKE!!" Naruto   
  
exclaimed. Sasuke scoffed and slid deeper into the tree trunk.  
  
" Listen up you two." Sasuke started catching the attention of them both   
  
"What now? Are you finally gonna admit that I'm better then you Sasuke?"   
  
Naruto uttered holding his chest out with his hands on his waist. Sasuke sighed deeply   
  
and continued  
  
" If you haven't notice, Kakashi has been a little later then usual." Sasuke stood   
  
up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He steered towards the incline until finally   
  
stopping.   
  
"You two can linger here if you like, but I'm going to go look around." Sasuke   
  
headed down the hill with Sakura following suit. Naruto just stood there folding his arms   
  
on his chest and squinting like a cat.   
  
" You two do that, I'll just--- I'll---oh all right, wait for me!!" scowled Naruto   
  
running after the two.   
  
"KAKASHI!"  
  
  
  
"KAKASHI!"  
  
"KAKASHI!"  
  
The groups voices Echoed around the village of tree and leaf as they paced around   
  
every corridor and every alley. After a while of separation the cell finally regrouped   
  
meeting and discussing their discoveries.  
  
" Just nothing. He isn't with lord Hokage, not even Iruka saw him" breathed   
  
Sakura as she paced to a stop.   
  
"What about you Naruto, have any luck?" she asked, holding her chest while   
  
catching her breath.   
  
The tired Naruto fanned himself while trying to speak, and after finally taking in enough   
  
air Naruto let out an answer.   
  
" Well, I went to every Ramen shop but their was no luck" he said exhausted. All   
  
the blood in Sakura boiled up, until it surfaced to her head and exploded.  
  
" You what? A ramen shop, why would you think sensei Kakashi would be there   
  
you idiot" Sakura hurdled at Naruto as she tried desperately to teach him how to think   
  
right.   
  
" It seemed like a good idea at the time" Naruto said while at the same time trying   
  
to dodge a barrage of inanimate objects getting flung at his head. Sakura grabs at Naruto   
  
but he slips away like a greasy pig. They run around like monkeys in a cage until the two   
  
finally stop when.  
  
" YOU TWO!" yelled Sasuke atop an old raggedy roof.  
  
" I may have a clue to master Kakashi's whereabouts."   
  
Sakura and Naruto leap in joy, so ecstatic that they held hands and rejoiced in a   
  
merry-go-round.   
  
" Ahem!" interrupted Sasuke who was getting nauseous of the sight. Sakura   
  
realizes her self-sin, and withdrew her hand from Naruto.   
  
" I'm going to be sick, I just touched a maniac!' she bellowed in fear.   
  
" Its not that bad" Naruto explained sniffing his palm " I wash it at least every   
  
year"  
  
" ahhhhh, I touched a maniac that washes his hand once a year ahhhhhh!!"   
  
Sakura dropped to her knees and went to a state of depression.   
  
" Will you two stop playing around and come follow me for the last time"   
  
Sasuke exclaimed trying not to get all worked up. He leaped into the air, fading with the   
  
wind, while the other two followed his cue.  
  
A stream of velocity stricken figures dashed through a canopy of trees. From branch to   
  
branch, they rapidity jumped with ease. The leaves brushed pass them in midair as their   
  
bodies blurred more and more. They bounce off of trunks and stems gaining momentum   
  
but finally decided to come to a halt.   
  
The three landed in, what could precisely be described as the center of the   
  
wooden area. Every dense thicket seemed to steer away from the center, where the light   
  
from the sun came directly on.  
  
The cell walked closer to the middle and noticed a crater where the light went   
  
unswervingly into. The cavernous hole had edges that were burnt, and all the grass   
  
around that area was scarcely in existence. Smoke seared from the crater and remained   
  
constant.  
  
" Whoa, talk about deep," uttered Naruto squinting his cat like eyes down the   
  
crater.  
  
"So why did you bring us here?" Sakura asked reverting her glance from the   
  
smoky hole to Sasuke who was now heading towards a bush nearby. He shifted through   
  
the bushes until he revealed a shinobi vest. It was torn and raggedy with dirt marks   
  
scraped all over it. The six pockets where the shurikens are held were drooping and   
  
halfway falling off.  
  
" It's a shinobi vest of the konohagakure village" gasped Sakura cupping her   
  
mouth.  
  
"Oh Sasuke, you're the greatest, you found a clue" she thought deeply.  
  
Sasuke strolled over the ridge of the crater and peered down trying hard to see   
  
throw the thick smoke. He threw down the green vest near the edge and looked around   
  
while thinking aloud  
  
" If my assumption is correct, Master Kakashi should be-----"   
  
He was going to continue but he was suddenly cut short when he felt three shurikens   
  
cutting through air towards their direction.  
  
" EVERY ONE MOVE IT!!!" with that, the cell all leaped into the air fading with a haze.  
  
  
  
The three shuriken stars, with loud tucks, landed at the cells previous spot. The   
  
dust cleared and everything stood still beside the smoke, which flowed into the air.   
  
Sasuke had leaped into a nearby branch big enough to accommodate an elephant, with a   
  
canopy that Sasuke used for cover. He went inside his holster, removing two throwing   
  
blades, and readied them.   
  
Sakura dashed into a bush and was huddled with all her weapons ready. She   
  
gazed through the bushes leaves and spotted Naruto behind a tree.  
  
Once again the air was cut, this time a bombardment of shurikens flew towards all   
  
the locations. Sasuke jumped one branch upward, but the barrage followed him up. The   
  
stars tucked themselves into the wood as the attack fallowed Sasuke aloft.  
  
A hysterical Sakura desperately tried to duck a melee of shurikens. The leaves of   
  
the bushes soared everywhere as she leaped from bush to tree. With her arm now bruised,   
  
Sakura hid deeper into the thicket of entanglement with the ninja stars barely giving her   
  
mercy.   
  
Naruto during this whole hectic time found his way up to the highest point of a   
  
tree.   
  
" That sucker will never see this coming, an attack from above, its so brilliant"   
  
Naruto grinned.  
  
Sasuke finally jumped to the center of the woods with the spotlight shining on top   
  
of him. Sasuke out of breath, called out for the attacker but no reply was given to him.  
  
" Come out and face me, I'm right here!" Sasuke called out one last time.   
  
The sound of Naruto and Sakura's screams ricocheted within the wooded area. He had no   
  
time to check it out, something from the corner of Sasuke's eye caught his attention but it   
  
was to late to react,  
  
"Dimmit I'm caught!"  
  
Four throwing blades caught Sasuke by his shoulders and legs. He skid backwards   
  
and slammed his back against a tree trunk causing more excoriating pain as the gush of   
  
blood splattered on the wooden surface of the tree.   
  
He exerted blood all from his mouth as it soared out his jaws and into the air. He   
  
was pinned and almost completely paralyzed with his blood flowing down from his   
  
wounded body. Sasuke's whole body was now positioned stiffly on the huge tree trunk.  
  
  
  
" Damn you!" Sasuke let out the only bit of energy within his body. His pinned   
  
limbs against the tree seared with a burning sting. All the throbbing steered into his head   
  
and his brain now felt empty and hazy.   
  
A translucent figure carrying two immobile corpses strolled towards him. The   
  
figure flanged the motionless bodies to the ground with a thud. Sasuke barely made out   
  
the image as he realized faintly they were Sakura and Naruto. The two were badly   
  
injured, who could this Ninja be that could take out three off them in an instant  
  
" You Damn Bastard!!" filled with overwhelmed anger; Sasuke nudged his   
  
pinned limbs and staggered towards the figure. He swayed back and forth trying to   
  
preserve his sane motion. The faint image of the ninja slowly hazed in Sasukes eyes. The   
  
four placed throwing blades dangled from his shoulder and legs as Sasuke made his way   
  
to the faint outline. Blood splattered as he walked, it streamed down his legs and   
  
shoulders and splashed like a puddle on the ground.  
  
The image slowly faded, Sasuke was finally starting to faint, his eyes were   
  
leveled with the floor as he fell to his side. His muscles gave up all kinetic motion, and   
  
they ached as felt the Ninja motioning towards him. The voice of the ninja entered his   
  
head; it spiraled within his brain, until he couldn't refuse it anymore.  
  
" I'M THE FROM THE SACRED MOON CLAN, COME BACK HERE EVER   
  
AGAIN AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The birds sang their usual morning song, while the wind joined in with its whisper   
  
of calm air. The trees rustled with harmony throwing its leaves into the air allowing them   
  
to travel to where they please. The clouds steadily tread in the endless blue traveling to   
  
where ever the clouds go.   
  
With all this peace of nature life, some living beings prefer a life of carnage.   
  
Right now a certain living being is far beyond living, and his life is in jeopardy.  
  
" Sasuke, wake up Sasuke---please wake up" the dim voice vibrated in Sasuke's   
  
head, he was now regaining life. One figure was hovering over him, and it was Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, you're alive?" he was shocked, he was sure he heard what he thought he   
  
heard, and if that was true then none of them should have been alive.   
  
" Where's---uh!!" searing pain filled his shoulders, his arms were   
  
motionless and so were his legs, and now even sitting upright pained him. He was laying   
  
on a hard dirt surface and his wounds were bandaged up. He glanced around and found   
  
Naruto in the corner of this unusual cave. It echoed of water droplets on the ground and   
  
was so damp there was fog within it.   
  
" Where are we?" Sasuke asked looking down at his immobile limbs.   
  
" We don't know, we just gained consciousness a while ago" Sakura answered as   
  
if her mouth was heavy. As she moved in closer to whisper to Sasuke, her bruises were   
  
more noticeable. She had scars everywhere and one thick one that was halfway covered   
  
by a bandage on her right arm. Her ninja attire looked like she'd been through war and   
  
her face half covered with bandages.   
  
"Psst---" Sakura started, trying to get Sasuke's attention  
  
" What is it now?" Sasuke said irritably. Sakura gazed over at Naruto who was   
  
sitting with his back turned, she reverted her view back to Sasuke and started to whisper   
  
in his ear  
  
" Naruto's depressed again, that mysterious ninja whipped him in two seconds, so   
  
try and not mention it okay?" said the outer Sakura on a whisper tone, but the inner   
  
Sakura erupted in her head with glee.  
  
"Get that crybaby and crush his world, put him in deep depression baby haha!!"  
  
"That doesn't concern me, what concerns me right now--------"  
  
A sound came from outside of the misty cave's entrance causing all three of the   
  
ninja cadets to turn their heads. A silhouette emerged between the mist and them. A   
  
young boy with hair of raven hue entered the caves entrance. He wielded a ninja   
  
headband and had hair that covered his emotionless face. His pale face had eyes of   
  
piercing manner, which looked around at the shocked group.  
  
The three all stood immobilized in their spot, as the boy dropped his heavy   
  
luggage. The force of the bag landing caused a few bats to storm out into to the outside.  
  
Sasuke stared transfixed on the boy, but the other two were in fear for they had   
  
seen the ninja who attacked them in the woods.  
  
" IT----IT'S-----HIM!!!!" Rumbled Naruto and Sakura in fear. 


	3. DEMON SERPENT:part three

NARUTO  
  
DEMON DRAGON: part three  
  
" It's him, the one from the woods!" a terrified Sakura screamed.  
  
" He's back to finish us off," she yelled grappling herself on a defenseless Sasuke who   
  
moaned in agony.   
  
" Not this time you cheat, I'll beat you face to face!" Roared Naruto.  
  
He unleashed his shuriken and charged at the strange shinobi. The shurikens positioned   
  
straight as they hacked through the air towards the boy who stood listlessly. The ninja   
  
stared at Naruto with his abyss-like eyes, until finally shifting behind him and grabbing   
  
his wrist with echoing force. Naruto howled in pain as he was flung into the air, and   
  
landed on his spine with a thump!  
  
Naruto recovered with a flip and dashed back at the ninja's now reverted back.   
  
Once again with accuracy the ninja threw his leg into the air, catching Naruto square in   
  
the jaw. Naruto's body spun from the immense force of the kick. Blood spurting out his   
  
nose, and splashed on his face as his head came in contact with the ground.  
  
" How dare you!" Naruto spit.   
  
With his back still turned, the boy hurtled one more right kick, causing Naruto to skid out   
  
the cave and through the misty beyond.  
  
"NARUTO!" breathed a frightened Sakura.  
  
The boy stood as stiff as stone, with his eyes glancing at the leaned down Sasuke   
  
and the upright Sakura. His eyes focused and gleamed with alert vigilance, as a torrent of   
  
shurikens stormed from the mist and headed towards the ninja in immense numbers.  
  
The ninja with quickness formed an art of ninjustsu. The muttered words took   
  
effect as all the ninja stars stopped in their place, still spinning violently.   
  
With rapid movement, the boy formed two hooks from his hands, and perched them   
  
together. He roared two more words and they echoed with efficiency. The spinning   
  
shurikens returned to their recent foundation with haste. They dashed back through the   
  
mist, as their violent humming sounds grew faint through the fog.   
  
Everything stood silent. The outside environment seemed isolated from the cave   
  
itself. All life appeared inaccessible and the mist stayed thick as wall. The misty wall   
  
blocked out existence, both from outside and in, but this wall finally got breached. There   
  
was a massive bong! A storm of wind forced the mist away, and all the mist entered the   
  
cave. The vapors of the fading fog announced numerous figures behind it.   
  
"Art of the doppelganger, Impressive" the boy muttered under his breath.  
  
There were ten Narutos, all wielding a set of their own shurikens. The first four in the   
  
horizontal line dashed at the ninjas turned back, and three from both sides maneuvered to   
  
the left and right.  
  
This strategic play didn't frighten the boy; he just stood as still as ever. The three   
  
from the left and the three from the right were closing in, as the four from the back   
  
moved in with their shurikens ready to strike. The ninja with his inert eyes focused   
  
straight ahead and paid no mind to the situation. Everything seemed to be in order as the   
  
ten Narutos closed in on their prey, but at the last inch of the strike, it happened.   
  
A boom erupted from the boy's hand as he pounded his fist into his palm. His   
  
middle and pointing fingers centered upward, and his fist dug deep within his palm. The   
  
vibrating force created from the motion had a latent effect, which only become known   
  
when Naruto was reduced to his normal number of bodies.  
  
" It's the art of reduction." Sasuke breathed, as he lay dormant on the cave's hard   
  
ground. Naruto stood confused with his hand in the air suspending a shuriken, which   
  
gleamed the newly entering sun.   
  
" If I wasn't so defenseless, I'd." but Sasuke didn't finish as his body ached once   
  
more.   
  
" Try and save your breath Sasuke" Sakura tried to comfort an agitated Sasuke.  
  
Naruto flushed as he realized his strategy had been reduced to nothing.   
  
" Maybe you can let me live?" compromised Naruto. He tried to back up and   
  
sprint for it, but had tripped, falling on his backside. The sun was now accompanying the   
  
cave with luster. Everything ensconced in darkness finally came to be revealed.  
  
Naruto gasped at what he had seen. The cave was filled with scrolls and   
  
manuscripts from all shapes and sizes, differing from colors and textures.  
  
The whole backside of the cave was filtered to the top with scrolls stacked like sticks.  
  
" What are these scrolls doing here?" gasped Naruto causing both Sasuke and   
  
Sakura to turn with curiosity. Sakura also gasped but Sasuke just stared with expectance.  
  
Sasuke reverted his gaze onto the boy and stared him down as he watched him   
  
stride.  
  
The Ninja walked over to Naruto, who leaped in fright from his approach. He let   
  
out a hand for Naruto showing his remorse.  
  
" I didn't mean to harm you, put you left me with no choice" he said finally   
  
gripping Naruto's hand and lifting him up on his two feet. Naruto dusted himself off   
  
while still keeping a vigilant stare at the ninja. Naruto scanned him with distrust, and so   
  
did Sakura who stood up with haste.  
  
" If you didn't mean no harm, then why did you attack us in the forest?" inquired   
  
Sakura. The ninja didn't answer immediately; he merely walked over to a boulder that sat   
  
solitarily in a corner of the cave, and perched himself on top. Sakura grew agitated, and   
  
started to turn a violent red on her face. She gritted her teeth while her head steamed like   
  
a volcano.  
  
" ANSWER MY QUESTION!" she roared pointing her fingers at the lonesome   
  
ninja within his corner, but he didn't answer, instead he gazed at the ground as if in a   
  
zone of his own.   
  
" So it is true, you are the Exiled moon clan member!" Sasuke glared with   
  
loathing eyes.  
  
The ninja finally lifted his head, and his face changed from idle to astonishment.  
  
He was taken aback from Sasuke words. Those words caused something within the Ninja,   
  
to explode in explanation.  
  
" How do you know of that fact" he queried Sasuke.  
  
" The scrolls were a big help," breathed a weak sasuke. His eyes looked   
  
piercingly at the ninja who now changed his gaze at the caves floor once more.  
  
" It wasn't me who attacked you in the woods" he started focusing his eyes into a   
  
glare of hatred.   
  
" It was my brother"  
  
" HE'S YOUR WHAT?" screamed Naruto. The gleaming sun burned on their   
  
faces as it was freely entered the cave. The group had gone silent from those words, until   
  
he spoke again with listless.  
  
" That's right, my twin brother" the ninja said with his head bowed down to the   
  
ground. Naruto scratched his head and thought deeply, and within a minute he tried to   
  
rephrase Sasuke's words.   
  
" Moon clan, isn't that where you and your brother are from?" Naruto started.  
  
" What is it?" he finished not sure whether to ask at all.   
  
There was a moment of silence from the ninja, until at last he lifted his head and   
  
answered.  
  
" The moon clan, use to be like every other ninja clan, we had freedom, and we   
  
had respect. We were known as scroll makers, and were constantly visited by Ninjas of   
  
other villages. Even hokages, such as the fourth, came to us to craft personal scrolls of all   
  
his favorite art forms. One thing we were most of all respected for, was our Wisdom of   
  
unknown ninjustsu arts. Constructing the most deadliest Scrolls any ninja has ever seen,   
  
we remained untouchable. Until a day unbecoming, fell upon our village in a form never   
  
seen before. I was young, and I was starting my chunin training, but I could remember as   
  
the skies thickened and the winds kicked as a demonic fiend of tyranny fell upon our   
  
land" He gulped trying to continue while Naruto bent his head down making sure he   
  
didn't hear that last part; but the ninja continued.   
  
" The demon reeked havoc upon our ninja home, but we had no success in   
  
defeating this creature of terror. With a swing of its muscle endowed tail it knocked out   
  
blocks of our town structures in minutes. Its screech could deafen any ninja and blast   
  
their eardrums with blood. Even our mightiest scrolls proved nothing against this beast.   
  
Only after three long days of destruction, had the demon left our home. Leaving as if   
  
disappointed of itself, but the trail it left wasn't one forgotten by us."  
  
" Many lives were lost and we tried valiantly to get back on our feet. I could   
  
remember the older Ninjas storming around trying to save people trapped under rumble   
  
and debris, But what I remember the most is when the hokage of tree and leaf came to   
  
our shattered home days later after the disaster. The elders went into a conference with   
  
the hokage, where not even jonins were allowed. What happened next took me by   
  
surprise. Our clan had become exiled for a violation of misuse on ninjustsu scrolls. It   
  
would seem that the demon that attacked our home, also attacked the konoha village. The   
  
demon, they said, bared a moon clan crescent, a symbol given to all Moon clan members   
  
at birth, and for a demon to have that symbol would mean someone of the moon, had   
  
summoned it. From that day we were exiled from the other Ninja villages, and with that   
  
we became independent, and exiled for good. I don't know what happened of the demon   
  
but I do know that we Remained outcasts, and tried to survive with the little members we   
  
had in our clan." The ninja finally concluded his speech and reverted his attention to the   
  
ground.  
  
Sasuke, who had been listening with stern focus, tried to speak over his pain.  
  
" Your clan was long forgotten, and you lived on to never be found again, but   
  
why now, why do you and your brother surface?"   
  
" Good question, one I can not answer yet." The ninja said with a pale appearance   
  
making Sasuke give a pugnacious glare.  
  
" At least tell us your name" Sakura suggested still by Sasuke side.   
  
" Okay, I guess I could do that" he said still not taking his eye off the ground.  
  
" The name's Kenji " He stopped to exhale air ", and my bother's name is Koji."   
  
He added with detest anger. The group went silent, but it was soon broken when Naruto   
  
jumped up with an alarm.  
  
" Hey, we forgot about master Kakashi!" he said franticly.   
  
" You're right Naruto, for once in your life you're right!" Sakura said smart   
  
mouthy. Naruto glared at her as if ready to pounce.  
  
"Are you referring to that Jonin?" Kenji asked with idle eyes. The two stopped   
  
their irrelevant war, and stared at him.   
  
" Yes, have you seen him?" Sakura asked pushing away a grumpy Naruto.   
  
" Don't worry your self of the one with the shurigan eye, my brother requires his   
  
presence vitally." Kenji assured as if expecting a clam reaction  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM!!" Sakura roared   
  
with her arms swinging furiously, yet Kenji stayed serene. Everyone's attention sighted   
  
upon Sasuke who was surprisingly on his own two feet.  
  
" We have to go look for him, that brother of yours took us out within seconds   
  
and you expects us to sit back and watch!" Sasuke bellowed with all his might, as he was   
  
now staggering upright. His ankles tremble from the exerted gravity.  
  
" I see your injuries are finally healing" Kenji said coolly. His immobile   
  
expression watched the sway of Sasuke's motion.  
  
  
  
"Look Kenji, if this is some sibling rivalry that we are caught in the middle of,   
  
you better explain, because I don't think that a exiled clan member, would come out of   
  
nowhere and dismantle three ninja cadets and their sensei." Sakura roared with grief.  
  
The words fazed Kenji with the lowest efficiency, but he answered her plea as if it   
  
had. His cold pale face turned to the three curious members. Sasuke fell to his knees as   
  
his legs gave in and Naruto now lay a loath on one of the huge scrolls.  
  
" Like I said before, don't worried about your sensei."   
  
" YOU'VE SAID THAT BEFORE, NOW EXPLAIN!" Sakura said assertively.  
  
Kenji sighed and decided whether to tell the group the truth. When finally contemplating   
  
the situation, Kenji inhaled and stared into the eyes of the ready ninjas.   
  
" Let me start from the beginning. Like Sasuke said, I'm from the moon clan long   
  
forgotten, But not any more. I've left on the month after the demons rampage. Half of my   
  
family was killed, besides my sister and brother and several other clan members. The   
  
reason of my leave was over the conflict of what my brother proposed." Kenji heaved his   
  
chest and continued with regained focus.  
  
" My brother wanted revenge over all the ninja villages that denied any assistance   
  
to them during that time of mayhem. The moon clan agreed on this proposal, but they   
  
faced the difficult task of going about this revenge. So another plan was hatched, a plan   
  
so unspeakable it's hard for me to speak it," Kenji stopped to gain some moral and finally   
  
continued.   
  
" My brother volunteered, and plans on finding the whereabouts of the scared   
  
cave of immortals."  
  
" WHAT THE? ARE YOU SERIOUS, ISN'T THAT WHERE--?"   
  
" Where the scroll of umbra is hidden, exactly" Kenji looked gloomed, but he had   
  
to go on for they needed to know.  
  
" The scroll of umbra, is a scroll untouched by mortal hands, for sealed in it is   
  
magic beyond comprehension. The scroll if ever wielded by any ninja could cause   
  
devastating destruction. This scroll has been used before, but by a immortal known as   
  
Kakashi."   
  
Everyone gasped. They've heard many exploits of Kakashi, but this was the peek   
  
of them all.   
  
"Kakashi an immortal, paleeeeese, he cant even remember to come to our training   
  
sessions on time" Naruto mocked, but everyone sat with stern looks leaving Naruto   
  
flustered as he sank into the scrolls around him.  
  
" Just pay no attention to ignoramuses such as Naruto, and continue your story   
  
Kenji" Sakura said matter-of-factly.   
  
" Like I said, Kakashi was the first, and last to ever use the scroll of umbra. The   
  
scroll somehow, if used correctly, released a massive flow of energy, which can instantly   
  
pull every thing into a state of oblivion. This was revered as the pandemonium state.   
  
Everything gets slowly destroyed bit by bit. Consequently when it first happened, it only   
  
lasted for three days, for Kakashi was stopped by who knows what. All that was known   
  
was that it had stopped, and with careful precision they placed the scroll in a cave known   
  
as the cave of immortality. For many years the coordinates were purposely lost on behalf   
  
of everyone's safety. The location of the cave, and the scroll were lost and remained   
  
oblivious to all, but now my brother plans on seeking out the scroll and its power."  
  
" But how, you said no one knows the caves location, and plus he cant touch it,   
  
only if he's immortal" Naruto pointed out with hesitance.  
  
" Kakashi! He's going to use Kakashi to find the scroll, and wield it" Sasuke said   
  
acknowledge.  
  
The group fell into eerie silence. Kenji looked out the caves entrance as if he   
  
heard noises in the distant beyond, but nothing out of the normal could be heard. He   
  
focused on, while the other three sat as still as Kenji once stood. Finally Naruto spoke,   
  
breaking the silence.  
  
" So, what are these scrolls for." He asked pointing a finger to the many hills of   
  
scrolls he sat by.  
  
" My clan is also known for scroll hunting, we are trained to seek the most   
  
greatest scrolls. You see; those scrolls are filled with Jonin level ninjustsu techniques that   
  
are going to help me defeat my brother. We Moon clan ninjas are trained to intense jonin   
  
levels, and it might take all I got to take him down." Kenji now stood up with his fist   
  
clenched that. They shook with immense ferocity, sweat pouring slowly down his   
  
knuckles. His eyes lost beneath his hair, which hung over like tree leafs on a branch. He   
  
gritted his teeth in utter hatred, dwelling on his brother's pursuits. A hand smoothly   
  
clamped his shoulder causing him to turn; it was Sakura with a worried face.  
  
" Is there anything we can help you with Kenji?" Sakura asked with sincerity, but   
  
Kenji retorted.  
  
" There's no need for your assistance, my brothers caliber far exceeds the three of   
  
yours, and your help will just cause pain for the three of you" This reply caused uproar   
  
from the cell. They objected from Kenji's suggestion, and demanded to assist.  
  
"We can't let that cocky freak beat us and get away with it, plus he has our sensei   
  
if you didn't notice. We're not giving up without a fight." Naruto preached.   
  
" Naruto's right, your brother needs to be taught a lesson" Sakura said unsure   
  
what that lesson was. Kenji was barely listening and started to dig into his backpack. He   
  
exposed herbs of green, healthy texture, with wrinkling moist quality.   
  
He rolled the herbs up one by one until he had three pipe like rolls. He then took   
  
out a stone bowl with rigid features, chipped around the ridges and small holes   
  
everywhere.   
  
Kenji unbuttoned a pouch, which he took a small stone from. Placing each leaf in   
  
one at a time, he smashed and squished the leaves with vigorous motion. The three ninjas   
  
watched with snooping eyes as Kenji poured the now liquidized herbs into three separate   
  
Stone cups.  
  
" What are you doing with those leaves?' questioned a curious Naruto.   
  
" They're herbs, they'll help with healing your wounds." Kenji held the three   
  
small cups out towards the cell group.   
  
" You crazy, I'm not going to drink leaf liquid" Naruto said repulsed.  
  
  
  
" I think you might want to take it if you expect to help me in any way possible"   
  
Kenji replied with glowing content, but his face stood stagnant as the stiffest stone. His   
  
gleaming eyes surfaced from their mane cover as he watched all three of them grab the   
  
jars with delight, especially Naruto who shone with glee.  
  
" See, I knew you'd want our help" he sipped happily until spiting it right back   
  
out with repulse. His tongue burned with searing acid, as it rushed down his throat and   
  
into his stomach.   
  
" Is it s'pose to do that?" Naruto asked in agony. Sakura was feeling the same, her   
  
head burned and her mouth stung like fire toasting within her mouth. Every scar in her   
  
body seared like they were lit on fire, and her knee shook with instability. Sasuke who   
  
was already in severe anguish, started to lose total control of his motor skills, and all   
  
kinetic energy went away. Though he didn't feel it, Sasuke's body was feverishly   
  
burning.  
  
" What did you give us Kenji?" Sakura quizzed as her body burned like acid. She   
  
fell to her knees with her mouth opened wide, forming mime-like noses from them.   
  
Naruto now was striding towards the illusive image of Kenji in his eyes. The   
  
image faded like a light being turned off for the night. The other two members, Sasuke   
  
and Sakura had already taken the full dose of the herb and fell still, but Naruto was now   
  
gripping deathly upon Kenji, who stood with an emotionless posture. Naruto finally gave   
  
in as the herb hit his system. His hands slipped off of Kenji like wet water on a rock.   
  
Naruto fell to his knees with an ear-shattering crack, he looked up at the stagnant   
  
Kenji, but his figure slowly shifted away.   
  
" DAMN YOU KENJI!" Naruto murmured with gritting teeth, as his body finally   
  
refused normal function, and he fell with a THUMP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So far i've winged these whole three chapters, but now i'm at a brick wall and i cant   
  
think of anything more to write, if you have any ideas tell me or just review a chapter.  
  
for now just await the next chapters arrival( if i even get it done) 


End file.
